Forever Changing
by Bluehadphonechick162
Summary: A shape shifter joins ThunderClan. Can she save the clan or will she be discovered first? What will happen to the cats that she has joined, that there paths change. Will she fall in love, and never for fill the prophecy? Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own this story and my oc
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Changing**

**A/N: This will make up for not updating A New Life. Well I will be uploading this, I can work on it. This is all pre written, but I will make changes if I messed something up. So if one chapter has like an apprentice with its warriors, put that down so I can change it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but I do own this story and I own my OC, Vincent Singer.

Summary: A shift shaper joins ThunderClan. Can she save the clan or will she be discovered first?

Rated T: Because it is warriors, and not the humor kind, need I say more?

You are allowed to say that my pacing is sloppy (Cause it is), I messed up a fact or something, just don't say "I don't like it" or "This is stupid, there are no shape shifters." I will either count it as spam or delete it. Also things are going to be changed, like the couples and stuff, you'll see. Btw, I don't know how to do page breaks, so bear with me.

*Vincent POV*

I hate being a shape shifter. I am worried that for a second I can't control it and blow my cover. I need to get away, maybe into the forest. It can't be that bad, right? Hopefully.

*3rd POV*

Vincent turned white and shrunk and grew wings, then turned a blackish color before the feathers turned blue, green, and black. She was now a bird, she turned to the window and flew out. Hoping that where ever Rusty was, he didn't catch her.

As she flew over the trees, she found a clearing and quickly landed. She never noticed what bird she turned into. She looked and was a starling. 'I look adorable!' thought Vincent, 'I love little starlings!'

She hopped around a bit, and found a small place to rest. She settled down, and instantly heard a sound. She turned around and saw a fiery orange pelt and a grey pelt walking by each other, chatting. As soon as Vincent saw them come into the clearing, she flew off. She also didn't want to chase them off, so a cat would be best bet to talk to them.

"Aww, that would have made a great lunch." Greystripe pouted

"If you weren't meowing so loud we could of caught." Fireheart pointed out

"You were pretty much yowling."

"No I wasn't, you were."

"No, you were."

"Was not."

"Was so." Greystripe rolled his eyes

They looked over, the bush was rustling, a beautiful grey and white she-cat, that looked only to be an apprentice. She had icy blue eyes, and a coat that looked like it belonged to StarClan. The two toms had to look to her paw to make sure she wasn't from StarClan.

"Excuse me," The grey and white cat meowed with the voice like a birds song. "I seemed to have strayed too far from my human. Can you tell me where the houses are?"

The grey and white cat was of course Vincent, and she did know the way, but the grey striped cat was quite handsome, and she wanted to spend some time with him.

Both had their mouths a gap from the she-cat, but quickly shut them as she said human. "What are humans?" Greystripe was the first to speak up

"You the thing that walk on their hind legs." Vincent was quick to reply

"Oh, the two-legged," Greystripe meowed, "I know where they live."

"Can you please take my back." Vincent turned to Fireheart next "I remember a cat like you, he live at the houses, and had the same fiery colored pelt. His name was Rusty, did you live with huma- two-legged?" She corrected at the last second

"Yeah that was my name before I came here, why do you ask?" Fireheart replied

"He went missing, and his two-legged looked like they missed him." Vincent was his owner, and did miss him, but he looked happy here.

"Oh" Was the only replied Fireheart sighed

"Anyways, can you take me back?" Vincent meowed to Greystripe

"Sure, Fireheart, you can go back to camp."

"Ok" was all Fireheart sighed and turned back.

"Come on." Greystripe meowed taking lead.

"Okay" Vincent smiled and fallowed.

Along the way they chatted, and when they came to Vincent's fence, she turned to face Greystripe. "I never got your name."

"Oh," Greystripe blushed, "It's Greystripe, what's yours?"

"Vincent, but Vix for short. Come and visit, my two legs will let you in."

"Thanks, but I can't, warrior code and all."

"No one will know, besides Fireheart visits his sister, who lives with the humans."

"Wait, what!" Greystripe looked shocked

"Never mine, I got to go, please come and visit me, or I might have to find you." Vix teased

"I will, now I have to go, good-bye." Greystripe meowed as he walked away.

"See-yah!" Vix yowled, once he was gone, turned into a bird and flew up to her window. Inside she turned human, hoping her parent were still at the store, because she was grounded and wasn't allowed to leave. She grabbed her IPod, put her ear buds in, listening to _Hey there Delilah, _and started to sing

"_Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me."_

After singing the first verse, Vincent realized that she loved Greystripe, but did he love her back?

**A/N: This was s fun to write, hope you enjoy. I do not own the song Hey There Delilah, it is owned by its owner. Review and favs are appreciated. Thanks! ~Blue**


	2. Chapter 2 The Chat

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I don't know how many chapters I will get to write during the week, so I have to do 4-5 more chapters after this. Yay, I then I want to write at least 1 chapter of A New Life. Let's get on with this.**

_Previously on Forever Changing:__Vincent realized that she loved Greystripe, but did he love her back?_

*Greystripe POV*

What was this I was feeling after I left Vix, I feel that I love her, but I don't want to go through the pain of Silverstream again. That was a pain that not even poppy seeds would ease.

I should go and visit her tomorrow, but what is Fireheart going to ask me, and has he told Bluestar? He probably has already told her. If Tigerstar heard, well Vix might be as good as dead.

*3rd POV*

As Greystripe walked in to the ThunderClan camp, Bluestar beckoned him to come to her den. Greystripe quickly responded by walking to her den. The sand felt cool under his paws, and the lichen blocked out the hot green-leaf sun. Though Bluestar was not alone, there was Fireheart and Tigerclaw, and it looked they were trying their hardest not to flat out attack each other.

"Bluestar, what do you wish to talk to me about," Greystripe meow then turned into a growl, "And why does Tigerclaw have to be here?"

"I need to talk to you about that kittypet," Bluestar's voice was calm, "And Tigerclaw is here because he is clan deputy, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I have not forgotten." Greystripe tried to keep his voice calm

"Good, now what is the kittypet's name?"

"Vincent, but her nick name is Vix."

"And why was she here?"

"She got lost from here twoleg nest."

"Okay, did she find her way home?"

"Yes." Greystripe replies were getting shorter.

"How did you find her?"

And with that, Greystripe drew a deep breath and told the story of how they came into the clearing, startled a bird, which yelled, which must of alerted the kittypet, and she found them.

"Why didn't you chase that kittypet off, no kittypet should be on ThunderClan territory." Tigerclaw snarled

Firestar hissed, "She was lost and helpless, and have you forgotten that I was once a kittypet."

"So you shouldn't be on ThunderClan territory." Tigerclaw swiped and unsheathed paw at Firestar, who quickly dodged and swiped back. But before they could inflect any real damage to each other, Bluestar yowled "I will not tolerate fighting among my clan. Tigerclaw you are dismissed, you too Fireheart." The two toms left, looking uneasy at being close to each other.

Bluestar turned to Greystripe and meowed "Would she make a good clan cat?"

"I don't know, why?" Greystripe was confused by the odd question

"We have only had one litter of kits this green-leaf, and in a couple moons, it will be leaf-fall. We need more cats, so please learn more about her, and see if she will join the clan."

Greystripe nodded at the request of Bluestar, this should be easy. Bluestar flicked her tail in dismissal, Greystripe turned and left the cave, and headed to the warriors den. He was tired and in two sun rises, he would go and meet with Vix.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but, I really can't write more on this, it is already 5 minutes to mid-night as I type this, and not the Badger Mid-night.**


	3. First save

**A/N: Yep, this is updated regularly on a two day upload, one day off pattern. Enjoy.**

*Vincent's POV*

It had been a whole week and I haven't seen Greystripe. I am still grounded, he was the only one I can actually talk to. Seriously my parents have found my phone, which got me grounded longer, so I have had no other human contact then my parents, and my brother and sister are at summer camp, this sucks.

I think I am going to go see him.

*3rd POV*

Quickly Vincent turned into a humming bird and left her room. She quickly found the clearing she was in last time, and turned into the same cat as last time. A grey and white she-cat with a sleek pelt and two icy blue eyes. She followed the sound of a river. Ignoring the scents, they would have taken too much time to follow.

She found the river, there were some rocks up stream, and it smelled like fish, Vincent jumped at the sound of a yowl. She spun towards the walks, and notice there was a battle.

She ran as quickly as she could, and leaped.

In mid-air she turned into a hawk and flew off to the battle. She pecked at the cats she didn't know, which was all but Greystripe and Fireheart. She found this wasn't working, and turned into a badger. She dashed out of the undergrowth, and growled. She dashed forward, to protect Greystripe from a bluish grey tom that tried to lung at him.

The tom yowled "Badger!" and ran, then swam across the stream, along with other cats. The other cats fled into the forest, Greystripe was too shocked to move. Vincent left back into undergrowth, then turned into a cat. She went around, and came out the other side, and pretended to be shocked.

"What happened, and is that badger?" She said, trying to be worried

Greystripe was in a little less shock, and only nodded.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked with general concern as she moved her tail to his.

"Y-y-yes" Was all Greystripe stammered.

"Here let me get you something to eat." Vincent meowed then ran

Farther away from Greystripe, she leaped, and turned into a hawk. She flew as fast as she possibly could, and got to her house. She flew though her window, turned into human, and went downstairs, only to find her parents.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Duuuunnnnn! Also Vincent's parent do know that Vincent is a shape shifter, also in cat form I will call Vincent, Vix. Next chapter will be awesome or the chapter after that. ~Blue**


End file.
